Sol de Verano
by Ishida Rio
Summary: Mi primer de HP. Como cada verano, Harry vuelve a la casa de sus horribles tíos, sabiendo que le esperan días increíblemente malos. ¿Sería posible que eso cambie alguna vez?


**Ni Harry ni nadie más me pertenece, lamentablemente.**

**Ok, este es mi primer fic publicado de HP. Tiene algo del quinto libro, pero aún no termino de leerlo, así que no se fijen en las posibles discrepancias que pudiera tener. Piensen mejor que es un AU. **

**Acepto comentarios, críticas, opiniones, etc, etc. **

* * *

**Sol de Verano.**

Privet Drive. Calle apacible, bordeada de hermosas casas con perfectos jardines. Pequeños arbolitos verdosos se alineaban a manera de cerco, mientras las flores hacían caminos desde la calle hasta las entradas principales. Tartas y bandejas de jugos descansaban sobre los pastos húmedos, olvidadas ya.

Era mediodía y el sol brillaba en lo alto. Una ligera brisa refrescaba los 37ºC que caían suavemente sobre los hogares llenos de ventiladores y con las ventanas abiertas de par en par.

Algunos niños jugaban con viseras de colores bajo la atenta mirada de sus madres o empleadas, y algunas familias habían decidido partir hacia piscinas o balnearios. Pocas casas ya tenían habitantes, cosa completamente normal considerando que el verano ya llevaba mes y medio jugueteando sobre las cabezas de los habitantes de Surrey.

El cielo estaba claro y las nubes eran tan escasas que apenas parecían motas de algodón que alguien olvidó al limpiar. Minúsculas e indefensas pelusas aéreas que viajaban lentamente, disfrutando del viento y del sol reinante.

Era un día hermoso, definitivamente hermoso… ¿Verdad Harry?

El chico que vivió se recargaba sobre el marco de su ventana sintiendo el viento en cara. Le agradaba sentir como la brisa jugaba con su eternamente indomable cabello y el calor del sol en su piel. Si cerraba los ojos podía rememorar esa poderosa sensación de libertad que lo llenaba cuando volaba sobre su Saeta de Fuego o cuando había volado sobre el Hipogrifo. Sin embargo, abrir los ojos resultaba un poco doloroso, y su libertad se esfumaba con los gritos de los niños _muggles_ y con los vehículos que partían para divertirse en algún lugar caro y acomodado.

--¡A comer! –fue el estruendoso grito de tía Petunia. Potter lanzó un suspiro cansado y tomó sus anteojos del pequeño velador que había junto a la cama. Lentamente bajó los peldaños de la escalera y apareció en la cocina con desgano. Tío Vernon ya estaba en la mesa, leyendo el diario como siempre, y Dudley en ese mismo momento pateaba la puerta trasera, exigiendo entrar. –Ya voy cariño…

La mujer fue hacia la puerta y la abrió presurosa, dejando entrar a su hijo. Dudley seguía siendo enorme como un cordero irlandés y macizo como un gorila obeso. Incluso el apodo de "cerdo" ya comenzaba a quedar corto. El chico entró riendo por algo que vio en el exterior y se sentó tranquilamente, con ese aire autosuficiente que lo caracterizaba últimamente.

Harry también se sentó, ocupando su asiento de siempre y esperando a que la comida fuera servida. El almuerzo consistía en puré con estofado, jugo, pan y postre de piña con crema. El pelinegro comió desanimado y rechazó el postre, preparándose un té helado con bastante hielo y una lonja de limón.

--¿Supiste Petunia? –comentó su marido con tono neutral –Vienen vecinos nuevos.

--¿En serio? –preguntó, fingiendo que no sabía nada cuando el tema había sido el comidillo de todas las vecinas durante la semana que estaba terminando. –Así que la casa de los Johnson's se vuelve a ocupar.

--Así es. Llegarán hoy en la tarde.

Harry escuchaba la conversación sin oír realmente y sin despegar sus ojos de la lonja de limón que bajaba hasta el fondo del vaso de vidrio. Vecinos nuevos. Más gente empaquetada y pretensiosa que lo miraría sobre el hombro y murmurarían que parecía delincuente. Más gente a la que no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Con ansiedad se bebió de golpe su té helado y volvió a la habitación sin sorprenderse de que no dijeran nada. Por fin se había acostumbrado a no ser nada en esa casa.

La ventana nuevamente recibió su peso y sus pensamientos vagaron siguiendo la línea del horizonte, allá en donde la ciudad era una pequeña maqueta de lindos colores. Formas conocidas, queridas y extrañadas aparecieron frente a sus ojos, como si de magia se tratara. La primera en aparecer fue Hermione con Croockshanks en brazos. Luego apareció Ron con Pidwidgeon y los demás Weasley. Finalmente, Sirius apareció sobre la vereda que acompañaba la calle. Su cabello largo y abismalmente negro caía sobre sus ojos profundos, y volaba de tanto en tanto como una capa oscura gracias al viento. Harry sonrió con pena. Sirius jamás había estado en esa calle, pero lo veía, lo veía ahí, paseando frente a su horripilante hogar, frente a sus narices…

Durante largos momentos recordó la oscura casa Black, las quejas de la pintura de la madre de su padrino, las ofensas del elfo doméstico, las fotos con la cara desencajada de Sirius con la leyenda "¿_Ha visto usted a este mago?"_. Recordó también cuando se vieron por primera vez, y la presencia imponente de su altura. Hocicos apareció después, cuando el viento se llevó el recuerdo borroso. El perro negro y grueso, mezcla de grandanez y pastor belga, tan fiero que el mismo Fang le temía, con esos ojitos que lo miraban brillantes y preocupados, meneando su cola dura de alambre, contento de ver la luz del sol, cansado por el encierro… Ese era Sirius… ese… ese FUE Sirius, el último de la noble y ancestral casa de los Black.

Harry no pudo evitarlo más y lloró con infinita pena. Sus últimas esperanzas de ser realmente feliz habían volado lejos, desvaneciéndose como el aullido de un lobo que canta sus penas a la luna.

Hedwig voló a su lado y picoteó con insistencia su oreja. De una forma u otra, la blanca lechuza sabía que su joven amo sufría.

* * *

El sol comenzaba a bajar cuando la enorme sombra del camión apareció desde la avenida Magnolia, con el sonido ronco de su motor y el rechinar de sus frenos de aire. Decenas de cabezas asomaron curiosas. Por fin había llegado el vecino nuevo.

Siguiendo el camión apareció un pequeño Peugeot descapotable blanco con una mujer castaña como su conductora. Ella vestía blusa blanca y falda, acompañada de tacones altos, maletín de cuero y elegante chaqueta colgada del hombro. Sin haber a ninguna en su vida, Harry supo en cuanto posó sus hinchados ojos en ella, que era una importante ejecutiva.

La mujer repartió algunas órdenes y las cosas comenzaron a ser descargadas. Muebles de fina madera, vidrios envueltos y cuidadosamente transportados, cajas de vajilla, armarios, televisores, equipos de audio y video y una infinidad de otras cosas.

En el primer piso del número 4 de Privet Drive comenzó el alboroto. Los Dursley espiaban y cuchicheaban sobre las pertenencias, la mujer y el auto estacionado. La casa Johnson's era justamente la vecina inmediata de esa casa, dándole a la familia una panorámica única.

Pasadas más o menos 2 horas, el camión se marchó y la mujer salió a mirar el jardín. Entonces los Dursley decidieron que era hora de comenzar a ser "buenos vecinos".

--Buenas tardes –saludó Vernon con voz ronca, intentando parecer un hombre interesante –Soy Vernon Dursley, su vecino.

--Hola, un gusto. Soy Anastasia –dijo ella, extendiendo su mano pálida, mientras con la otra acomodaba su melena, un tanto revuelta.

--Ella es mi esposa Petunia. –ambas mujeres se saludaron, pero la sonrisa de la castaña se veía mucho más sincera y menos estirada que la de la tía de Harry.

--¿Y qué te trajo a este barrio Anastasia? –preguntó Petunia comenzando la conversación. -¿de dónde vienes?

--Vengo de China –dijo con un inglés tan fluido que no se lo creían –Me cambié por razones familiares y de trabajo.

--¿Y en qué trabajas? –preguntó Vernon, comenzando a incomodarse de que la mujer no los invitara a pasar a su casa –

--Tengo una empresa de exportaciones. Cada vez que se amplia tengo que cambiarme de ciudad… Sin embargo espero que Privet Drive sea mi cuartel general de una vez.

--¿Y cuál sería la razón familiar? –preguntó la señora Dursley, tan entrometida como siempre, sin embargo la mujer la ignoró olímpicamente, preguntando algo sobre el jardín.

La charla continuó poco interesante para la recién llegada, en la que los Dursley aprovechaban de resaltar la tranquilidad del barrio, su "estatus", el trabajo de Vernon y muchas otras cosas que a Anastasia, claramente, no le importaban.

--¿Y tienes hijos Anastasia? –interrogó Petunia, deseosa de mostrar a su hijo.

--Si, tengo dos –dijo ante la sorpresa de ambos –Una chica de 18 y un chico de año y medio.

Petunia y Vernon quedaron mudos. Anastasia no parecía tener más de 35 años, cuando mucho. Ambos farfullaron algunas cosas cuando un sonido desconocido en Privet Drive inundó el aire: una motocicleta. Harry pudo ver que de ella desmontó una chica (lo vio cuando se quitó el casco negro) de melena azabache-azulada y piel clara. Llevaba jeans oscuros y camiseta corta, además de un pequeño bolso a la cintura.

--Hola Mamá –dijo a la castaña.

--Ven cariño, estos son los Dursley, nuestros vecinos. Vernon, Petunia, ella es mi hija Selene.

La muchacha no les extendió la mano y los miró con cara de "¿de qué circo salieron?"

--…Hola…

La pareja miró con desconfianza el tatuaje en el brazo de la chica (un sol tribal) y los aretes que colgaban de sus orejas y ceja derecha.

--Nosotros tenemos un hijo –dijo Petunia, retomando su compostura y adelantando a su retoño, que había permanecido tras ella (claramente se sabía que estaba ahí, pero Anastasia había hecho caso omiso del chico)- él es Dudley.

Por primera vez en todo el verano, Harry volvió a pensar que su primo era más que un cerdo, quizás una pequeña ballena (aunque le gustaban esos nobles animales y le daba pena compararlos con su primo). Además, frente a Selene y Anastasia (dos mujeres altas y delgadas) la presencia de Dudley era simplemente ofensiva.

--¿Y él? –preguntó la castaña, apuntando hacia la ventana, en donde Harry observaba.

--Oh… él… -comenzó Vernon –es… nuestro sobrino… Dudley es un gran deportista y…

--¿Cómo se llama? –interrumpió Selene. El adulto la miró con molestia y tosió.

--¿Perdón?

La chica movió la cabeza y se adelantó hacia la ventana, que estaba a unos cuatro metros de altura.

--¡Oye tú!, ¿cómo te llamas? –preguntó mirando.

--…Harry. –respondió el chico, esbozando la primera sonrisa del verano.

--Y dime Harry… ¿este barrio es tan aburrido como parece? –el muchacho rió con ganas y sonrió con claridad.

--Si, lo es.

--Ya lo imaginaba.

--Bajo enseguida.

Sin saber bien porqué, Harry bajó a grandes zancadas con nuevos ánimos, y apareció trotando para presentarse debidamente.

--Hola –dijo cuando llegó y vio a la chica mientras sus tíos intentaban hacer creer a Anastasia sobre las "múltiples" cualidades de Dudley. –Soy Harry. –y le extendió la mano, uniéndola a la de ella.

--Selene. ¿Qué edad tienes?, pareces poco menor que yo.

--16, oí a tu mamá decir que tienes 18.

--Así es. –Selene miró hacia atrás y luego volvió la vista a Harry varias veces, sonriendo- No te ofendas pero tu primo y tú no se parecen en nada.

Los Dursley escucharon, al igual que la castaña ejecutiva, y Selene rió descaradamente por su propio comentario. Sin querer, Harry rió con ella, sintiendo que se liberaba de una enorme carga de ansiedad y angustia. Anastasia no tardó en unírseles a carcajadas y, furiosa, la pareja se fue con su hijo murmurando cosas, mientras Vernon lanzaba una venenosa mirada hacia su sobrino.

Potter continuó riendo hasta que su estómago reclamó. Con la manga de su camiseta se secó las lágrimas, levantando sus anteojos con el dorso de la mano.

--¿Nos acompañas Harry? –Preguntó Anastasia –Iré a comprar algo para celebrar el cambio de casa.

El chico asintió con ganas. Selene le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera mientras la castaña se acercaba a su auto. La morena comenzó a hablar con él mientras guardaba su moto y un fugaz pero extraño pensamiento cruzó la mente de Harry, obligándolo a mirar el cielo y a sonreír nuevamente…

Quizás, por primera vez en su vida, un verano en Privet Drive podía ser bueno.

* * *

Era medianoche cuando volvió a casa. Había comido hasta hartarse y había reído hasta llorar. Se sentía fresco y liviano. Cansado pero feliz… como en Hogwarts.

Con pasos sigilosos subió la escalera. No quería arruinar su buen humor con un regaño de tío Vernon por haberse reído de "Duddy", frente a los vecinos nuevos. Sin embargo el sigilo era innecesario, ya que sus tíos continuaban despiertos. Podía oírlos hablar sobre Anastasia y Selene: Que si venía de China debía ser contrabandista y falsificadora, que su hija parecía delincuente, que debió haber sido madre por error y tantas otras cosas. Harry negó varias veces sintiendo pena por "su familia" y entró en su habitación. Sonrió al techo y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, quedándose inmediatamente dormido.

* * *

Cuando el sol volvió a salir, los pajaritos cantaron y el viento silbó nuevamente.

La calle Privet Drive comenzaba a despertar, esperando ver la mañana de los vecinos nuevos. Varios pudieron ver que Anastasia salía temprano en su Peugeot, a pesar de ser sábado, y que volvía cerca del mediodía, sacando algunos tarros pequeños de su vehículo, además de un carro conectado al auto, como una jaula portátil.

--¡Eh Harry! –Gritó Selene sin mucho cuidado bajo la ventana del aludido -¡Ven a ver!

Restregándose los ojos y enteramente desarmado (despeinado y mal vestido) el chico se asomó por su ventana, viendo que su vecina ya estaba levantada y que lo esperaba junto a la jaula que aún lucía el Peugeot. Harry bostezó y se colocó ropa casual y simple, bajando sin desayunar. Después de todo, era mediodía y a esa hora por lo general ya se estaba almorzando en casa de los Dudley.

Cuando sus pies tocaron la calle, Anastasia lo saludó de un efusivo grito -¡Ya era hora vecino!- y acomodó en sus brazos a un pequeño de brillante cabello negro. Al acercarse, la castaña lo presentó como Jeremy, de año y medio. Harry se deleitó en sus ojos pardos, como los de su madre mientras el pequeño estiraba sus manos hacia el muchacho.

--Parece que le caíste bien.

Fuertes ladridos distrajeron a Harry, haciéndolo mirar el auto, dando a Privet Drive la primera sorpresa del día. Junto a Selene, un enorme perro, un grandanez negro, macizo y robusto, que logró opacar la mirada de Potter durante interminables segundos.

--Vamos Harry, tienes que ayudarnos. –dijo Anastasia, colocando a Jeremy en el corral que habían instalado en el jardín bajo una sombrilla, al tiempo que Kiba, el perro, paseaba entre ellos y se echaba de manera vigilante junto al niño. –Hay que aprovechar el sol.

Selene entregó a Harry una brocha y un delantal blanco. Luego señaló los tarros que su madre había traído hacía poco rato.

--Nunca nos ha gustado en blanco.

La segunda sorpresa tenía color azul y cubría el frontis del número 5 lentamente. Minuto a minuto el blanco resplandeciente desaparecía bajo las brochas y rodillos, rompiendo bruscamente la alba monotonía de la calle.

Cuando la pintura acabó su cometido, el césped fue cortado y el jardín reacomodado. A la hora en que el sol caía, Harry, Selene y Anastasia cayeron también, agotados y sudorosos. Ahora la casa era un lunar azul en el parejo y aburrido orden de Privet Drive.

--Iré por algo de comer.

--Gracias Mamá.

--Gracias.

Emparedados, jugo y té helado los ayudaron a recuperar energías mientras reían y lanzaban bromas.

Con el pasar de los días Harry vio que solo él había entablado sincera amistad con la nueva familia. A veces podía ver como otros vecinos intentaban acercarse a Anastasia al saber que era accionista de una multinacional de exportaciones e importaciones, pero ella parecía oler el cinismo y despachaba a la gente con rapidez.

Aquél día, un jueves de brisa fresca y sol tierno, Harry cuidaba a Jeremy mientras madre y hermana iban de compras. El cabello negro del niño le gustaba. Brillaba con intensidad y era suave como la seda. El pequeño también parecía disfrutar de la compañía de Potter, aferrándose a sus brazos con fuerza y riendo a carcajadas. Las horas pasaban rápidamente cuando estaban juntos, y ese día no era la excepción. Antes de aburrirse o terminar de jugar, las mujeres llegaron repletas de bolsas, dispuestas a llenar el congelador.

Anastasia tomó a Jeremy y fue a la cocina a preparar algo antes de la cena. Selene y Harry permanecieron escuchando música en la sala.

--Oye Harry –habló ella finalmente -¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta indiscreta? –Potter analizó las palabras intentando imaginar qué podía preguntar, pero al fallar, asintió. - ¿Porqué sigues viviendo con tus tíos?, se ve que no se llevan para nada.

--¿Y adonde más podría ir?

--…Es cierto, que tonta soy.

El silencio hizo renacer en el pecho de Harry un sentimiento que lo había abandonado cuando había comenzado su amistad con sus vecinas. Un vacío opresor que lo ahogaba, y del cual no se había podido deshacer.

--Iba a irme con mi padrino a vivir… -dijo lentamente –pero murió hace poco. Mis padres murieron cuando era pequeño, no tengo a nadie más.

Selene miró a Potter por el rabillo en silencio y pensó bien sus palabras antes de hablar.

--Papá también murió hace poco. –Confesó finalmente – Cuando lo supimos íbamos a quedarnos en China, pero finalmente vinimos. Él se moría de ganas de vivir en Inglaterra, en una casa linda como esta. Aunque fuera en este barrio…

Los ojos verdes miraron a la muchacha, pero esta no respondió el gesto. Ella tenía su mirada clavada en el techo, como si lo que decía le costara mucho expresarlo.

--No es… necesario que me cuentes…

--Mamá se embarazó cuando estaban en el colegio aún, creo que en último año –continuó sin tomar en cuenta la frase de Harry –Ella se retiró, pero nunca dejó que Papá lo hiciera. Lo veía todos los veranos. –Completó sonriendo –lo pasábamos bien… Luego comencé a verlo menos… tenía problemas… problemas que nunca pudo aclarar… más tarde perdimos contacto durante 10 años… y después nos reencontramos. Solo pude estar con él un día completo pero fue genial… fue la última vez que lo vi. Murió protegiendo algo que amaba y que me pidió nunca odiar… supongo que eso se acerca a eso de "morir feliz".

--Al menos tú aún tienes a tu madre y tu hermano… Yo solo los tengo a ellos…

--Podrías tenernos a nosotros…

Por algunos instantes Harry se sintió confundido. Anastasia y Selene le demostraban una confianza única y un cariño enorme que desconocía fuera de los muros de Hogwarts, y él intentaba responder con tanta sinceridad como le fuera posible, pero temía que su amiga estuviera malinterpretando las cosas.

--Selene… yo… a mi me gusta una compañera… una chica de mi colegio –dijo con algo de vergüenza, evocando la imagen de Cho. El silencio de la chica se le hizo molesto y se sintió culpable de eso –Creo que debo irme…

Rápidamente, y antes que Selene pudiera decirle algo, cruzó la puerta, el jardín y volvió a su dormitorio. Durante algún rato miró el techo y luego escribió a Ron y Hermione gruesas cartas sobre los nuevos sentimientos que había sentido ese verano.

--¿Harry no se quedó a cenar?

--No Mamá.

--...¿Y qué opinas de él, Selene? –la chica sonrió con algo de pena y miró a su madre.

--Es exactamente como nos dijo… Ahora menos que nunca podría odiarlo.

--Me alegra que pienses eso.

Tres días más tarde, tío Vernon arrojó con incomodidad y prisa el baúl de Harry en el maletero, junto a la jaula de Hedwig y la Saeta de Fuego.

--Veo que te vas –dijo Selene apareciendo junto a Harry, quien esperaba en el jardín -¿Acaso no pensabas despedirte?

--Eh… yo… -ella le dio una palmada en el hombro y rió.

--No te preocupes. Mamá te manda un beso y se disculpa por no poder despedirse en persona. –dicho esto le toma la cara y le planta un sonoro beso en la mejilla. –Que tengas un buen año Harry.

--….

--Toma esto –y le entrega un sobre –ábrelo en el tren ¿eh?, no antes.

--¿Cómo sabes que voy en…?

--¡Apúrate o te dejo!

Obligado a partir, Harry observó a Selene en la calle, junto a Kiba y a Jeremy, montado en el lomo del animal.

--Vamos Hociquitos –dijo ella a su hermano que sollozaba –él volverá… el próximo verano.

Ya en el tren, luego de abrazos, saludos y comentarios, y aprovechando la ronda de vigilancia de Hermione y Ron y que Ginny estaba con unas amigas en otro vagón, Harry procedió a abrir la carta. De su interior cayó una fina cadena de plata envejecida con un medallón con forma de huella de perro y una foto muggle. Harry sintió su corazón detenerse al verla con detenimiento. Un hombre sonriente, una mujer radiante, una chica feliz y un bebé dichoso, al reverso, una leyenda con una letra demasiado conocida…

_Aquí está la foto Selene, como lo prometí. Aprovecho esta carta para pedirte que por favor entregues a Harry este presente el día que lleguen a Privet Drive. Sé que se llevarán bien, es un buen chico, alegre y tranquilo, como tú cuando eras más pequeña. Prometo ir a verlos en cuanto todo esté más tranquilo. Aunque tenga que vivir como un perro toda mi vida, y tenga que compartir la casa con Kiba, no quiero dejarlos solos nunca más, ni a ti ni a Anastasia, ni a Jeremy ni a Harry. _

_Prometo estar bien. _

_Besos, tu padre._

_Sirius Black. _

**Fin.**


End file.
